


Why Do You Care?

by Apatheticartst13



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23915728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apatheticartst13/pseuds/Apatheticartst13
Summary: Edward (double D) has grown bitter with age, after his only friends had moved away he had become a monster. Keeping himself at distance with everyone around him. This is until a very familiar red head pops back into the picture. Will he ruin his shot or will something flourish?
Relationships: Edd "Double D"/Kevin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Edward Vincent was not the most popular guy in the school, actually quite far from it. Though what did he care, none of them mattered to him and their opinions can jump of a bridge with em. Edward had grown up as a more happy and nerdy kid. But at about seventh grade his two quite close companions had moved away and he was left to his absolute lonesome. He had grown tall and gained muscle, throwing himself into after school activities, such as the swim team. It was better than sitting in a hallowed home. 

Edward had also grown bitter with age, especially into his high school years, sneering to the kids at the cul-de-sac that had abandoned him. That had scorned and mocked him in his youth. How the tables have turned. They still stayed quite clear of him, though now they had good reason to. Edward no longer just stood by, he was no where near meek. No longer the helpless kid that everyone could push around and back into a corner. He had been known to get in quite a few fights and thus far only lost one. To which he turned for a rematch to prove that he wouldn't be taken down so easily. 

The youth walked the halls, paying almost no mind to the passer's by. His hands deep in the pockets of his jacket. He was pale with dark circles under his eyes from lack of rest, though those cold blue orbs were shaded by the signature black beanie that he always had. Something his parents had gifted him before they started their ridiculous bouts of work out of state. Something that he saw as the only shred of care they had paid him. The notes left were hallow, vapid and after a while they were repetitive, the same things repeated in scribbles, not even the time to write them down neatly. He loathed all of them. Throwing them out as quickly as they appeared. 

Today seemed to be the same as another, wake up to notes filling his kitchen from when his mother and father had been the day prior. They always seemed to make it a point to leave well before Edward's alarm for school goes off. Typical. Tear all the notes down and file them away in a draw. While he hated them he was still quite the neat freak and something in him made it hard for him to simply toss the parchment out. Possibly because at one point they held significance to him, something in him wanted to hold onto that child like fantasies that this was how his parent's showed their affection but reality was harsh and cruel.

Regardless of his irritating start to his day the ride to school was quick enough, sitting alone on the bus since there was not a soul brave enough to bother him. Which brings us back to the hall, it had been the normal noisy chatter of classmates and the like roaming around him. None really bothering to get too close. At least that was what had normally happened. Soon enough Edward's stroll through the hall was interrupted by some short ass trying to cross through his path, they crashed and people around them paused. The poor kid had stumbled into something he really shouldn't.

Kevin Barr had moved out of his old neighborhood not long after the two ed's did. Though he grew up quite the opposite of Edward. Becoming much more into science and astronomy, he had favored those activities over his his usual sports. Luckily for him he had quite supportive parents who didn't seem to care what his interests were as long as he was happy. Which was always nice. His mother was a stay at home mom and his father worked in some rather large company not too far out of where they moved. 

Though as time passed his father got a job opportunity back in their old neighborhood, this slightly excited Kevin. Sure there was no promise Nazz and everyone would still be there but he had hope. Kevin had not grown very much since his middle school days, being short, with freckles dusting his cheeks and bright green eyes behind red frames. He had come to find out he needed glasses about last year. Not that this really mattered to him. 

The red head's temperament had also gotten better, sure he could still be combative at times but he was much more laid back and happy. He had grown from his days of wanting to pick fights. Though this was probably for the best considering he was no longer the most physical person out there. He had chosen to stay well away from fights and disagreements. Which had proven to help his social life more than trying to adhere to the mercenary tone of his peers. Over all he was happy and doing well for himself. 

At least he was until as he ventured the halls of his new school he collided with another figure, Unlike Kevin's bright green shirt and khaki shorts this one was dressed in a dark jacket, grey shirt and washed out pants. Those bright green eyes that could resemble a spring field was met with what could only be described as a cold winters chill of ice. It was chilling and narrowed on him, the other did not look the least bit pleased. 

“How about you mind where you are going short stack.” A voice ran g out, it was harsh in tone. Yet it seemed almost familiar. Kevin took a long moment just to stare at the figure before him, those eyes, the gap in the other's teeth...

“Double dork?” Oh no, that was probably the worst thing he could have said. Kevin immediately regretted the words out of his mouth, as a hand moved to grab his shirt and pull him in closer, with surprising strength for such a thin guy. Luckily the swim team grants you lean muscle. 

“What the hell did you just say to me?” Came another harsh tone from Edward. He had worked hard for the respect he was finally given and this pompous little shit thought he could come in and start throwing things like that around? Well he had another thing coming.


	2. Chapter 2

“What the hell did you just say to me?” blurted out into the halls from none other than Edward Vincent as he lifted his poor smaller red headed victim off his feet by the collar of his shirt. His grasp tight and unwavering. Most kids either walked on or stopped and stared a moment before getting the most irritated and sharp glare of their pathetic little lives. Kevin hesitated a moment, trying to figure out what to say. This couldn't be the docile Double D he used to tease way back in the day. There was no way. He would never curse or start up a fight like this. 

“I- um- I thought you were someone I used to know... I mean- Double D?” Kevin stammered, just the tips of his toes brushed against the tile floor. The man that had Kevin in his grip seemed to just waver a moment. His eyes starting down at him, studying his face. Nobody has called him that in ages, let alone even really remembered that was his childhood nick name. He looked to those green eyes, the red cap...

“Kevin Barr.” Edward practically hissed and his eyes narrowed once more. This was his old tormentor. The one that used to bother him and the Ed's constantly. How fitting that this his how they meet once more. The fingers on the shirt only loosened a tad as he spoke, before he shoved the other way. Practically tossing the much smaller to the side. It was with enough force to land Kevin on his ass. There were murmurers from the crowd of people, the new kid knew Edward.

Kevin was in quite a bit of shock, just being tossed aside like a rag doll by someone who barely would speak up most of the time when they were children. What had happened? He used to be shy and polite, now he was abrasive and cruel. Sure Kevin had grown into a nicer and soft spoken person but he didn't think it was near as dramatic of a change. There was blatant contempt on Edward's face as he moved past Kevin. Edward would not stand for being treated like that anymore and he wanted to make it known to Kevin. The shoe was on the other foot and he was going to keep it that way. 

“If you know what is good for you, you will stay far off my radar Barr” Edward grumbled as he walked past, the threat was fully felt by Kevin. Though at the same time he was lost. Why was he so outwardly hostile towards him? Kevin hadn't even done anything beside accidentally using a little tease from childhood. But of course to Edward it was so much more. It was a reminder of a more vulnerable time in his life. Back when he couldn't speak up for himself. Back when he still had close friends to help him with his anxiety issues. All of that was gone now, as was 'Double D'. It was simply and curtly Edward. 

Kevin slowly moved to get up after Edward had made it further down the hall. He shifted his weight from foot to foot a moment, seeing all they eyes were drawn to him. There were more soft murmurs and most people would avoid him as he stepped closer. The kid knew the most ruthless guy in school. Of course people were going to be weary of him. Sure they weren't on good terms but he called Edward a dork and lived to tell the tale. That accounted for him being an easy target and so was anyone who associated with him. 

The red head was at a loss to explain what had happened. Why did everyone fear Double D? Of all people why fear him? Sure he had grown and was irritated but that could also be chalked up to him having a bad day. He was only human, he couldn't be the polite nice guy all the time. But the more mutters he heard about how dead Kevin was the less sure he felt about those thoughts. Things had really changed since he left huh?

Though Kevin wasn't completely convinced by Edward's new persona. Something was up, they had to be messing with him somehow. So Kevin bravely makes it a point yo seek the menace out after class. He wasn't sure how well this was going to go but he needed to understand just why this all was happening. Kevin hadn't even spotted the other two ed's that entire day. Were they just as belligerent and crude as Double D was? Kevin wasn't exactly sure and was more surprised when he wondered over to the lone Edd. Sill no sigh of the other two, what gives?

Edward had been waiting for their bus to show up, while he had started to give less and less of a care towards social standings he still was quite smart. Therefore finishing most of his classwork rather early. Not that he allowed anyone to see that mind you. Those bitter blue eyes narrowed upon seeing Kevin's approach. Could he not be more clear on what he wanted? Apparently not. Slipping his hands out of his pockets, his arms crossed over his chest in a frigid stance. 

“Need something?” Edward asked with a griped, though before Kevin could answer there was a hand on his shoulder and a sharp shove against the school building. “I thought I made it perfectly clear Barr. Stay the hell away from me.” 

“Sheesh, what is the matter with you Double D-” He was sharply cut off by a hand striking into the wall beside his head, it was a tightly closed fist scarcely missing his head. This actually made Kevin jump. Alarm bells were starting to go off, this was not a joke. He was either having the worst day of his life or he was serious. 

“Edward. My name is Edward. You have no right to call me anything else. We are not nor have we ever been friends.” There was a hint of malice in his tone. But then there was a shift, an almost barbarous  
smile on his face. He leaned down a bit further. “Though when we were young I did think you were rather cute, even if your attitude was the most annoying thing imaginable. But now you look like sniffling little worm Barr.” 

“Wait all this was because I called you dork as a kid? Come on I was just messing with you damn.” Kevin protested as he tried to get free of the grip, but there was no use. The other was much stronger than he had remembered. 

“Oh obviously you aren't remembering the whole ordeal. You were nothing but a crude sack of shit back then, it was much more than verbal pumpkin. Or have you forgotten?” He asked with a grimace. “I feel like I should repay that favor don't you?” Kevin's bright green eyes went wide behind his red rimmed glasses. He tried harder to get away only to be pulled off the wall and slammed back against it so hard he saw stars. He was disoriented a good moment. Edward wanted him to fight back, he wanted something to happen, anything. He wanted to see that anger Kevin used to show him, the rage that he used to fear only to be snuffed out. But... nothing came. “Pathetic.” 

Edward felt slighted. This was his bully for many years and now he couldn't even put up the smallest of fights. The struggling was nothing against him and he wasn't met with anger or even contempt. Just fear and confusion. That grin that had been on Edward's face fell and he huffed through his nose to calm himself down. Why won't Kevin fight back? Why won't he do something, anything? Why did this too have to be taken from him?! Finally Edward dropped him once more like he had in the hall. If this had been anyone else they would have at least had a broken nose. But this was Kevin. His old crush and tormentor. He was just a gluten for punishment wasn't he?


	3. Chapter 3

Kevin sat there on his ass for a good moment, his body leaned back against the brick wall a good moment as the world around him slowly stopped spinning around him. He had hit his head rather hard, well Edward had forced his head against a brick wall rather hard. He was lucky he wasn't bleeding from the impact. Kevin's hand slowly moved to rub at the back of his head, there was a knot but the skin didn't split. Lucky him. His eyes then shot up towards Edward, there was a frown to his brow. Those green eyes were full of frustration, maybe he had been a bit of a dick as a child but that was years ago. Edward shouldn't still be upset about it.. right?

“Of all the people that _could_ have moved back you show up. I suppose this is just my luck isn't it?” Edward suddenly spoke as he noticed those green eyes staring at him. He used to be soft on them, he used to want to see a softer side to the fiery red head. But now? He hated it. “Are you just going to sit in the grass, rolled onto your back like a kicked dog, or are you actually going to get up?” He sneered.

“Look _Edward_ , I'm sorry if you are still upset about something that happened years ago but it isn't going to change anything now.” Kevin barked back at him, it was a bit more anger, a bit more of his temper did show. Edward stood more tense and his hands pushed deeper into his pockets. 

“You really aren't getting it Barr. You made my life a living hell, you made my two best friend's parents decide to pack up and leave since their kids were being tormented.” Edward finally admitted to him. There was a waver in his tone when he spoke about this. “Why couldn't it be Ed that moved back, hell even just Eddy would be peachy. But no. I get stuck with some red headed imbecile that try's to act like we are pals. Like it is all water under the bridge. It's as if this is some sick joke.”

“Wait... the other dor-” He paused and cleared his throat, he could tell Edward was close to taking a swing at him as he almost royally fucked up once again. “...Ed's don't live here anymore?” Kevin asked as he scrambled to his feet. There was probably a grass stain on the back of his pants but he can worry about that later. He quickly moved to brush himself off, those deep green eyes still watching Edward like a hawk. 

“You really were never one for any in detail observations were you? Do you really think I would even be bothered with you if they were here? The answer is hell no.” Edward crossed his arms over his chest, not even backing up with Kevin stood, he still had the red head cornered in a way. Which was a bit intimidating for Kevin. Kevin had still not tried to raise his voice, or even a hand to Edward. Much to the taller's dismay. 

“I had no clue...” Kevin said as he rubbed he back of his neck just a bit, there was a sense of guilt that ran through him. He knew the Ed's were pretty much outcasts. But they always had one another, now it seems that wasn't even true. Not only that but Edward had mentioned that he liked him at one point. That probably stewed a mess of mix emotions. 

“What do you think was going to happen when kids come home in bruises almost day in and day out? Parent's are going to start talking.” Edward scoffed. “But we aren't kids anymore, are we Barr? I was hoping the next time I see you I could actually give you a nice taste of your own medicine. But you are too pitiful to even attempt it.” He spoke in disgust looking the other over. “It's sad really, how much you changed.”

“I could say the same about you.” Kevin shot back, only to look that showed how close Edward was to knocking him onto his ass, again. “Besides if it was really as bad as you say then how come your parent's didn't move? Come on you were the weakest of the Ed's back then.” 

Of course Kevin couldn't keep his trap shut. Though he had expected to get punched in the face for that comment. He didn't think he was ever that bad to them but he had quite a few memories of him knocking the group around. Both him and Rolf at times. Was he really that aggressive back then? Edward didn't rebuttal, there was the slightest moment of hurt in those cold blue eyes before his face contorted into yet another grimace. But he flinched and Kevin saw it. It had broken Edward for a split second to see something familiar to Kevin. The old Double D. 

“... That isn't any of your business now is it?” Edward hissed back at him. His parent's had no clue he was being bullied and beaten to a pulp every day. They weren't around long enough and never listened when he discussed issues with his social life. Simply shrugging it off as childish squabbles. It was a big reason why he was very reserved with any personal detail. Kevin was quite the threat to him now since he knew how he used to act. Yet at the same time, seeing the other's face, the little bits of memories he had with the Ed's flooded back. It was bitter sweet in a way. 

There was a melancholy silence in the air for a moment. Both standing their ground, yet Kevin was breaking a bit more than Edward was. He had caused this, he had forced this to happen. Yet he wanted to feel it was justified. With Eddy's scams he always thought they deserved it. They needed to be taken down a few pegs. He never meant for this to happen, he never wanted to actually harm their social standings with one another. They still deserved it... right? This was all a bit too much for Kevin. At least for his first day back. 

“Look Edward... for what it's worth I am sorry about back then.” Kevin finally spoke out, he was... apologizing? Edward just stared down at him a long quiet moment. Rage was building up in him, why was he so mad? Shouldn't he be happy this was happening? Kevin was realizing he made a mistake, but that wasn't like him. That wasn't like the old Kevin. He supposed that was the issue, this wasn't satisfying to Edward. However Edward clinched his fists a moment and closed his eyes. 

“I won't accept that Barr. This isn't that simple.” It wasn't, but no matter how angry Edward got he couldn't swing at him. He couldn't bring himself to do it. Maybe it was those big green eyes that made him feel guilt. Though suddenly more kids were rolling out of the school as the final bell rang. Edward took steps away from Kevin, though people had already seen them with one another yet again.


	4. Chapter 4

Edward watched the other's give glanced their way as they moved to also wait for the drove of buses to round the corner to take them home. He still wasn't quite the fan of eyes on him but he had learned quickly to ignore it. Especially with the way he acted around most kids. Though Kevin still hadn't moved away from him. However those green eyes had been torn away from boring into him. Thank god. Though other kids did give their glances and mutters. Edward pushed his hands deeper into his pockets, acting like Kevin didn't exist. He worked too hard to be left alone by the majority of the school to have the red head ruin yet another self crafted piece of his life.

Kevin would take his step away from Edward to all the mutters and kids moved to wait for the buses which were rolling up quickly. Ye no one got anywhere near as close to the brunette as Kevin was currently. It was as if there was a three foot radius of “don't go near”. It was easy to tell Edward had carved a new life for himself. However to those curious green eyes it just seemed more lonely than before. There was no hint of that gap-toothed grin that he used to wear in the most care free way possible. No shine in his eyes of genius curiosity. 

Double D had been such a smart inventive kid when they were young. Always being the engineer that crafted whatever ridiculous devices that the trio would use to scam the neighborhood. Most of them were actually quite successful even if only in functionality. But now... he didn't even seem to show interest in that either. He was a shadow of his former self. There was nothing outward to pick out, nothing to tell Kevin if he even persuade his old interests and talents. It was just a disappointing scowl and sharp venom laced eyes. 

As they filed out to the awaiting buses Edward would be the only one on a seat by himself. No one would get close, even if some had to sit three to a seat. Being squished together just to not anger the tall figure. Though Kevin decided that even still he wouldn't just back down. He understood more yes, but he wanted to make things right as well. So the red head walked right up to Edward and plopped his happy ass down in the seat beside him. Green eyes shining up at him through red rimmed glasses. Edward glared down at him a good moment, but he rolled his eyes and rested his head against the glass window. Had it been anyone else they would have been kicked off the seat.

Of course this would only garner more attention and speculation on who the hell this new kid was and how he actually managed to cross so many boundaries so fast. But this wasn't going to end anytime soon. Over the next week Kevin would sit in silence with Edward on the bus, every morning and every day after school. No one bothered them, no one would directly ask questions. They simply speculated. 

In the halls Kevin was not shy to talk to people, he would wave and get garner his own little group of friends over about two weeks of being at the new school. However he would also catch the eye of some less favorable attention. Though even still no one spoke to him when he sat next to Edward. It was as if he wasn't there, invisible to bullies and pals alike. It was so strange. But by the third week of being at school he was granted the ability to walk with Edward down the hall. Sure it would still be in silence but he wasn't being shoved into unknowing bystanders anymore. 

Edward didn't quite know why Kevin had decided to suddenly shadow him, but he couldn't say he exactly hated it. Sure it was frustrating seeing the red head almost around every corner. But at the same time it was little glimpse's into the past, little specs of emotion would bubble up. Maybe he didn't want to feel as lonely, maybe he still had the slightest crush on the ginger. Edward wasn't sure. But as long as the other kept that damn trap shut he wouldn't say anything either. 

Though they would only walk in the evening and morning to and from the bus it was still somewhat nice. Edward would glance down at that happy red head, how much Kevin had changed. He looked just as cute as when Edward had first met him. Maybe a bit more so without the scowl. As the days kept coming Edward had started to wait outside his last class for the green eyed boy to appear. It would be down the same hall with the rush of kids to follow. But today was different. 

Edward waited for about five minutes, five minutes too long. His brow frowned a bit as he glanced about some. “Where the hell is he?” He would mutter ever so slightly. Sure Kevin could be about a minute, two at the max late but this was odd. Wait. Why did he care? Kevin was like a lost puppy he fed a bit too much information too a few weeks prior. This was not his issue or his concern. And yet...

Soon enough the sharp gazed brunette was wondering down the hall through the oncoming sea of high schoolers. He did not seem pleased in the slightest. He didn't like the be kept waiting and he was going to let Kevin have it once he finds him. How dare Barr stand him up all of a sudden with no announcement prior? At least that was how he would justify the search. Though upon rounding the corner Kevin normally would start from Edward paused. Kevin's back was to him, the read head was trying to sneak out of a rather hostile situation. Giving a few smart aleck remarks from the aggravated red head. It seems the group had yet to notice Edward down the hall. 

He could leave them be, he could walk away and pretend like he didn't see anything. Edward hated the red head after all, he was an annoyance that only bothered him and caused him so much grief in childhood. This would be the justice he was looking for, watching Kevin get what was coming to him. They seemed to be apart of the wrestling team looking for someone to take out some pent up frustration on. Kevin really didn't have the best of luck now did he?


	5. Chapter 5

Edward stood at the end of the hall, voices rang out from the other side. The pathetic little huffs and tone of the ever so persistent Kevin Barr. Then the brash and demanding voices of the even more irritating wrestling team members. There were only two guys, but two guys that were getting on Edward's last nerve. Kevin backed up further into the hall, looking as through he may try and turn to make a run for it. Which was probably the worst idea out there. But he hadn't turned yet. This sparked a thought in the brunette's brain. Against himself he pushed his legs to move forward, hand's in his pockets as he kept his foot fall silent against the tile flooring.

The two would notice Edward only when he was directly behind Kevin, or at least less than a foot so he could reach towards the poor guy. That cold stare never left him as his eyes narrowed on the duo. They seemed pretty damn confused. They had never had Edward, the demon himself, try to step on their little games. It was always if they got too close or pissed him off. He was no hero. But as far as Edward saw it, no one else was allowed to mess with Kevin like he had. They had history between them. Making the green eyed kid completely off limits. If anyone was going to break him or beat him to a bloody pulp Edward was getting that satisfaction. 

Edward leaned down to the Kevin's ear as he was close enough to do so, hot breath right against his neck almost. “Play along” He purred. Soon enough the brunette slung his arm tightly around Kevin's shoulder. Pulling the smallest of the group flush against his side, practically leaning back with a scoff. “There you are pumpkin, I have been looking everywhere for you.” Kevin's eyes went wide, holy shit this can't be happening. 

“E-Edward-?!” Kevin was cut off by the taller's hand going over his mouth. Much to Kevin's dismay. He shifted to try and get away from the hand preventing him from questioning what exactly is going on. This also seemed to confuse the two lug heads before them.

“Come on, no need to act so surprised” He hissed just slightly to him. As if warning him. “I mean you have been walking with me for weeks now, you don't think I wouldn't notice you sneaking out with someone else?” He rolled his eyes a bit before giving the sharpest stare to the two jocks. Who were slowly starting to get his implications. “I had hopes you wouldn't be ditching me so suddenly, pumpkin” He gave a mocking coo. 

Kevin was also starting to pick up on what he was implying. Though he wasn't sure to what extent their fake relations were suppose to hold, so he played it up a bit bigger than expected. Giving the largest, saddest puppy dog eyes he could muster. Edward actually paused enough for Kevin to pull the hand off his mouth. Kevin even started to lean into the hold, acting a bit more romantic than even Edward was implying. This was suppose to seem like friendly banter.

“Well I'm sorry to keep you waiting, but this wasn't exactly planned.” Kevin sounded soft as he said this, almost a plea for Edward not to be cross with him. Slowly the two meat heads were getting the picture. They had messed with someone _involved_ with Edward! This garnered panicked looks between the two men and Kevin giving a cheeky little grin to himself. But he went back quickly to that concerned kicked puppy persona. He sure was a ham at the moment. 

As a bit of a revenge for Kevin acting like they were together Edward decided to play the part much more physically. Edward leaned down to him, Kevin giving a confused and a bit tense look. He wondered how badly he had misread the situation until there was a warm tongue over his throat. It felt like ten whole minutes this happened. Edward had licked up his throat, but it was probably less than a minute. Kevin could feel his heart race in his chest, his face going about as red as his hair. That.. that was never something he would expect from Edward. 

“Don't let it happen again.” Edward purred against his ear once he got there, though this time he made sure it was loud enough for the two to hear him. That same venom filled stare he had given Kevin prior had gone right to the pair. He was still so close to the poor red faced kid's ear that this could defiantly be seen as a warning. 'you come near him again and I'll end you' sort of thing. He was much too close for Kevin to see him staring at the pair at least. It made it seem even more real. Which partly it was how he felt. Kevin was _his_. There was a soft tone from Kevin, almost like a whimper. It was hard to regain himself after something like that. 

“It won't, I promise.” Kevin muttered back as he shifted about in the tight hold. His fingers sort of twiddling together, showing how actually nervous he started to get with all this. This made Edward show of a very pleased smirk, the gap in his teeth showing through parted lips. The two jocks had started to slowly back away. They needed to get out of the situation before Edward actually decided to turn the situation on them. He was known to be quite unpredictable.

Once they were gone Edward let the other go and patted Kevin's head, well at least that silly little red cap he always wore. “Good boy.” He smirked as his hands went deeper into his pockets, starting down the hall. “Come on we are going to miss the bus.” With that it was like nothing happened. But Kevin felt like things were about to drastically change from their silent walks.


	6. Chapter 6

Soon enough Edward and Kevin were making their way down the hallowed halls. it seemed as though their little show had lasted longer than anticipated. Edward began to quicken his pace. So much so that Kevin had a hard time keeping up after a while. those blue eyes were narrowed on the front door. This was not good, not good at all. The halls were vacant and the distant chatter of excited high schoolers couldn't be heard. They had been gone too long making a show of themselves to the jocks. 

"Edward where is the fire?" Kevin finally asked, With is smaller gate he was practically jogging to keep up with the taller man. Though his expression held confusion. He hadn't thought that they had been dealing with everything for more than ten minutes max. 

"What the hell do you mean? I am trying not to miss the bus Barr." Edward shot back and Kevin slowly fell into realization. Once they made it to the doors leading outside Edward gritted his teeth. The street was vacant. No buses or kids in turn. The brunette turned sharply sharply to Kevin. There was the look of both frustration and annoyance mixing on those features.

"Damn it Barr! You made us miss them, now we have to walk five fucking miles back. Do you know how long this going to take? You are lucky I don't beat your ass over this frustrating oversight on your part." Edward ranted a bit, though it was easy to pick out the tiny specs of panic in his tone. Kevin brought his hands up, with palms raised to show he was not looking for an altercation.

"Relax will you, we don't have to walk damn. My mom should still be home... I'll just ask her to pick us up." Kevin suggested, he wasn't sure how well this would go over. Edward was so different. He wasn't sure how the other would react to meeting her. Would he be as combative and crude as he was with Kevin?  
Even Edward seem to just pause to the idea. This was not how he was hoping his day to go. But after a good moment Edward nodded his head ever so curtly. He wasn't practical to the idea, yet he also wasn't looking to walk for hours on end. So this was his only option here. Kevin smiled up at him before pulling out his phone to call his mother. Soon enough there was the muffled voice of a woman on the other end. She sounded pleasant at least.

Kevin would go on to explain him and his 'friend' had missed the bus after class. He was met with a bit of a scornful tone telling him he should be more vigilant. Yet after a few moments she seemed to agree to come pick them up. Those forest green eyes looked up at Edward and he nodded. Everything was taken care of... sort of. Edward just sighed and moved to sit back in the grass. They waited in mostly silence. The entire event that happened not fifteen minutes prior was not spoken about. Even though Kevin could still practically hear that voice in his ear as a soft rumble, or the other's hot tongue on his throat. It was quite honestly confusing to the red head. Why would Edward act like that to him all of a sudden? Was it really just to get the two off his back? Kevin rubbed the back of his neck a bit, debating both sides of bringing the situation up with Edward as they sat in silence. 

Eventually Edward would speak up first, though it was just a small comment. “You're staring Barr.” He said this curtly, maybe just to point it out or to get the read head to speak what was on his mind. Really Kevin wasn't sure. But if it was the latter then he was getting what he wanted.

“I was just kind of wondering why you jumped in back there.” Kevin asked as he moved to slowly sit next to him. Not getting too close, but close enough to where if Edward wanted to he could reach out and touch him. Those pale blue eyes sort of just glanced over Kevin, there wasn't much emotion being shown on Edward's face at the moment.

“If anyone is going to beat you to a pulp it's going to be me.” Edward said this stiffly, it sounded honest enough for Kevin to believe him. Even though it wasn't entirely true, mainly due to the fact Edward didn't think he could bring himself to attack Kevin like that. Not anymore. This however did not mean that Kevin needed to know that. Kevin only gave a small nod, well that sort of explained it. Even if it really just arose more questions. 

After only a little while of them sitting and talking a white mini van rolls right up to them. Edward glanced to Kevin before standing up and brushing himself off. His shoulders were tense and his hands fiddled between going into his jacket pockets and staying out. He wasn't the best dealing with perinatal figures and he knew it. Kevin moved to hop in the passengers side while the door was opened for Edward to get in the side. Kevin's mother seemed nice, she was pale, when the same freckles as the read head. Hell Kevin was a spitting image of her if it wasn't for his brilliant green eyes. The woman's were a simple soft brown. 

She leaned back to Edward and smiled gently, being as sweet and motherly as one would expect. Her tone was also soft and sticky sweet to hear. “Hello there, sorry it took me a while to come get you boys. I was in the middle of cooking dinner.” Edward only nodded slightly, nervously lot looking to her directly. 

“It's quite alright Mrs. Barr” It was a soft and polite tone. But Edward said nothing else and didn't try to really talk much. Kevin glanced back to him with a raised brow. What the hell was up with him? He was acting as though he was afraid of talking to Kevin's mother. Sure she could nag a bit but she was nothing but sweet.

Mrs. Barr looked back at Edward once more through the review, just staring a moment before starting the car to drive home. “You seem familiar, I don't think Kevin mentioned your name.” She inquired softly, it did probably look odd with Edwards less than pristine appearance next to their son who looked like the most innocent flower. Even though that was forged at best. 

“My name is Edward Johnson mam, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” Edward had started to speak much like he did when they were young. Wording things in a more proper manner with a soft tone. It was like stepping back in time a moment for Kevin. Was that a nervous habit for the brunette? 

“Oh! Edward! Um, pardon me but there used to be three Edwards in the neighborhood correct? You certainly have grown haven't you! Gosh I remember when Kevin used to talk up a storm about you when he was young-” Mrs. Barr was cut off by her son.

“Mom! I'm sure Edward doesn't need to hear about that.” Kevin practically whined at her. Much to Edward's amusement. Now this was curious, Kevin used to speak about him? By how the woman spoke it was rather fondly as well.

“Well it is just nice to see your little friendship has stood the test of time huh?” Mrs. Barr asked glancing to Edward in her mirror and he gave a slow nod. 

“Yes... friendship.” Edward muttered staring down Kevin from the back seat. He told his family they were friends back then? What a joke.


	7. Chapter 7

The drive back to the neighborhood was silent on Edward's part. He hadn't actually spoken without being spoken to first. Kevin found it rather strange to see the other so quiet and almost shy. At least it was surprising after his most recent brush with the brunette. It was like seeing a completely different person, as if there was some sort of switch that clicked inside Edwards brain that turned off those aggressive tendencies and replaced them with anxious ones. Quite frankly it didn't seem like either side fir the used to be bubbly persona of Edward. Those green eyes would glance back every so often as him and his mother spoke about the day, only to see Edward staring out of the window.

Edward was quite frankly jealous of Kevin. He seemed to actually have a decent home life by the way he so openly spoke with his parent. There was no short straight to the point questions. No waving in dismissal and it wasn't proper and poised. Nothing like how his parents spoke with him and how he spoke with them. Their conversations lasted at maximum five minutes. They didn't have any more time to speak than exactly five minutes a week on every Friday. Eventually Edward saw no need to keep the conversation if it was so cut and dry. Therefore the banter was only about two minutes long of “Do you have enough food? Did you do the chores?” He would answer yes to both and then promptly be hung up on. 

Soon enough Mrs. Barr would soon enough get to the cul-de-sack and turn to Edward a bit. “Which one is your house dear?” She asked in that sweet motherly tone. Edward pointed to his home across the street from Kevin's. It looked perfectly kept up with but hollow and vacant. Like a house going up for rent waiting for occupants. There was nothing that says people lived there or where home at all. 

“That one mam.” Edward spoke softly back and Mrs. Barr moved to park in the driveway, a small hint of concern grew on her face.

“Are your parents still at work?” She didn't want to pry but it seemed odd to her. Edward stopped with his hand on the car door handle. His fingers playing with the idea of pulling it open and pretending he didn't hear the question. 

“Yes mam, they are out of country.” He spoke almost too quickly, wanting to get this over with. He didn't want to talk about this in front of Kevin. Not someone he went to school with. He wasn't looking for a pity party. 

“Oh I see... Well then if you need anything while they are gone we are right across the street!” Mrs. Barr suggesting smiling. Edward gave a slight smile back though quickly removed it when his eyes met Kevin's

“Of course mam, thank you but I assure you I am very capable of handling myself. They won't be back until possibly winter break which is sooner than we first anticipated.” Edward was trying his best to reassure her that he will be fine. She however just grimaced to that.

“Winter break? That is months away, school just started.” She seemed to grown her brow, mulling over an idea in her head a moment. “Would you like to come over for dinner? We always have extra to spare.” This caused Edward to pause. He wanted to turn it down, but he didn't at all want to be rude to the woman that drove him home. She had been nothing but nice to him...

“Thank you for the offer Mrs. Barr but I couldn't. I wouldn't want to intrude on anything.” Edward spoke as his fingers gripped the handle a bit harder. He needed to just leave the car, that would make his point known that he didn't want to go to dinner with Kevin's family. But Mrs. Barr wouldn't take no, she shook her head in dismissal and then widened her smile.

“You aren't a bother at all Edward, besides you are Kevin's friend after all.” She hummed softly and Edward gave a slight glare to Kevin as she turned back in her seat. Mouthing the words 'I'm kicking your ass' Right to the read head. Who honestly had no control over the situation. His mother was hard headed and he knew that. There was no amount of prying to try and convince her to take no. So Edward nodded curtly and finally let go of the cold metal handle. 

There was a slight sinking feeling in his stomach. This had to be some shitty dream. This couldn't possibly be real. Kevin leaned back in his seat as his mother pulled out of Edward's drive so that she can turn to drive up their own drive way. Parking the car quickly she moved out with a cheery smile and sing song tone to her voice. Why was she so damn happy? How did this nice thoughtful woman create Kevin goddamn Barr?? Edward couldn't piece it together if he was being honest here. 

But he stepped out of the car slowly. His hands going deeper into his pockets. Those pale blue eyes looked up to the nice house that was always facing his own. He had seen Kevin go in and out of it quite frequently when they were young. Remembering him run to his house just to grab his bike so he could chase after the three Ed's caused his mood to sour even more. The gesture was so thoughtful and yet he couldn't bring himself to crack another smile to show his gratitude. 

While Edward has stared at the house a multitude of times he had yet to see the interior of the home. He knew it was a bit smaller than his own. This house being a simple one story while Ed's was two. Though it was almost completely vacant most of the time so the space almost felt claustrophobic and suffocating. However as he walked up to Kevin's it felt homey and lived in. Alive almost. It was... strange. It was only like this at his home when the Ed's stayed over, even them he was constantly cleaning up after them.


	8. Chapter 8

Edward walked into the house slowly once he was beckoned in. His eyes glancing about the interior, without really thinking he started to take off his shoes before his feet ever hit the carpet. Kevin just glanced up at him for a moment and raised a brow. Normally his family didn't care for things like that, it was almost odd to see Edward have an automatic response in this way. Edward noticed the stares quickly and he huffed. What the hell was Kevin looking at.

“Where do you normally put your shoes?” Edward finally asked not seeing a designated place like he had in his own home. He supposed he could leave them beside the door like he used to when he would go over to the Ed's homes. Kevin just simply shrugged his shoulders. Those green eyes looking up to the pale blue orbs. Watching Edward grimace in slight frustration. “Can I just leave them by the door?” 

“I mean, we don't actually care about that sort of thing Edward. So I guess that is fine.” Kevin shrugged slightly as he started to walk more into the house. Edward followed behind him swiftly. He wasn't a fan of being in some strange house left to his lonesome. He shoved his hands into his pockets, his body slouched a bit to show his nervousness. His eyes looking out from under that hat he always wore, he would not be taking that off. 

Edward wandered into the kitchen next to Kevin, he paused when he saw the other's father. A big man, tan and the opposite of Kevin except those bright green eyes he seemed to posses. Edward watched this man heave himself out of his seat and stalk towards him. It was obvious the brunette was unsure what to do in this situation. Though the man gave a large, welcoming smile much like Kevin's mom had prior. Why were these people so goddamn happy all the time? The man lifted his hand and offered it to Edward. 

“You're Kevin's new friend right? I'm James Barr, nice to meet ya young man.” Mr. Barr introduced himself in quite the charismatic fashion. He seemed so pleasant, jolly even. A very fatherly figure looking to just joke and mess about in a pleasant manner. Edward was resenting Kevin more by the minute just being around these people. Kevin grew up with everything Edward wished to have in life. This was in no way fair. Those cold blue eyes tried to stay soft as he spoke back to the man, keeping his tone formal as he normally did when speaking with his own parents.

“I'm Edward Johnson. It is a pleasure, sir.” Edward was stiff taking his hand for a firm shake, not at all enthusiast or chipper as the man was. Which garnered him a little bot of an elbow to the side from Kevin. Who had been standing beside him watching this fiasco. Edward only glared down at him for a moment before his father seemed to laugh off the exchange and went back to the table. 

“What the hell was that?” Kevin hissed up at him, Edward could at least be nice to his parents after all. Not rude and curt. But to Edward this was how it was suppose to be. “What are you some emotionless robot all of a sudden??”

“What are you talking about? I'm being cordial.” Edward said in his own defense. Though to Kevin's confusion he seemed actually genuine. This was normal for Edward for some reason? Was this how he just acted with his own parents? That couldn't possibly be, that would be such a sad and emotionless relationship. But it did explain quite a bit from when they were young. Especially how awkward and shy he used to be. He had no base for normal interaction with people. As Kevin stared in thought Edward got slightly frustrated. “I am not trying to be rude to your parents Barr.”

“Alright alright geeze, I get it. Just try to relax a bit, they aren't going to bite you.” Kevin joked a bit as he patted Edward's shoulder. Which was met with a flinch. Odd... But Kevin tried his best not to pry. Or at least not to outwardly appear to be prying. Edward was just so strange to him now. He never smiled anymore and stayed closed off, making sure everyone knew not to get close. Yet here he was in the middle of Kevin's kitchen, fixing to have dinner with his family. Kevin's mother informed the two that it would be about ten minutes before the food would be ready so they could go mess about in Kevin's room. 

Kevin nodded and motioned for Edward to follow him, he hoped this wasn't a huge mistake. But he didn't figure Edward was dumb enough to mess with him in the middle of his own home. Not only that but Kevin felt they were starting to get a sort of mutual understanding going. Edward hadn't tried anything in terms of physical harm since the first day they met. Maybe they were on the right track. Kevin opened his door, the room was small and slightly a mess with some clothing strewn about haphazardly. This made Edward tense slightly, he didn't like it. 

“Messy messy messy.” Edward muttered, barley even audible, it was something he used to say when he was young, it was another little tick of his OCD. Kevin just raised a brow up at him as he walked in and shoved the discarded clothing to the side of the room.

“Come on it isn't that bad Edward, just a bit of clothing.” He shrugged as he moved to sit on his bed. Edward slowly walked in and shut the door behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

Edward shut the door behind him as he entered Kevin's room. His eyes drawing back to the door for a moment before going over the red head. His hands still stuffed deep in his pockets as he sauntered up to the smaller's bed. He looked comfortable, his home life was damn near perfect. Why was he so vile when they were young? What happened to make him want to torture and humiliate the Ed's. Edward knew well that his friends were not the best, that Eddy cared more for a quick buck than most things but they were getting better. They were growing up, possibly some more than other's mind you.

All that seemed to be stunted by the lack of successful social endeavors. While Edwards probably didn't lessen this as he himself aged by pushing everyone away he felt as though he possibly could have grown differently if he had the chance. If his name wasn't associated with such a bad connotation in which Kevin used to enforce. But this was all wishful dwellings on the past. He had yet to see Kevin do anything of this sort now... It was infuriating and confusing at the same time.  
Though maybe that was for the best since he was in the belly of the beast in a way. In the middle of Kevin's home, with his parent's just a few rooms away. Edward's eyes loomed over Kevin a moment as he laid back against the bed, his legs dangling off the side some as he huffed, staring up at the ceiling. This for some reason bothered Edward as he made his way closer, dodging most of the strew clothing scattered about like land mines.

Edward gave a good look over Kevin, who's eyes suddenly caught the figure looming over him. The brunette smirked ever so slightly as he leaned down to him. “You know, you look pretty damn cute laying here, Pumpkin.” Edward was dipping his toe into the waters of flirtation. Not exactly sure how Kevin may respond. 

Kevin's eyes locked with those pale blue orbs a moment. Not quite expecting the other to act this way, he had half a mind to believe Edward was mocking him. So he rolled his eyes and scoffed. “Oh you wish Edward.” He shot back much to the dismay of the taller figure looming over him. Edward decided to take advantage of his stature and strength, moving to loom more over the ginger. His hand now posted on either side of Kevin's head. Those blue eyes studying him, analyzing every little detail of the shocked green orbs. Though he was not content with the space between the duo. Edward slowly leaned down closer, their faces closing the gap. 

“It was a complement, I expect you to take it as such. It's only polite to humor your guests.” Edward muttered to him, Kevin's face started to grow hot the closer the two became. He never thought in all his years he would have Double D trying something like this on him. Kevin almost thought the other would back off and laugh in his face, but no he kept coming. Soon enough Edward's lips were just barely hovering above Kevin's, his breath hot against his skin. It reminded Kevin of that breath on his ear. Sending violent shivers running cold down his spine and through his finger tips. “You haven't tried to push me off yet”

Kevin's breath caught in his throat at the observation. But Edward was correct. Kevin hadn't even moved his arms up in his defense. It wasn't like he was being pinned down. The red head's tongue darted out to hydrate his dried lips. Only to barely touch upon Edwards, even as he opened his mouth to speak he could feel the lightest brush. “I-I never said I wanted to.” Kevin spoke feigning confidence. Maybe he was slightly encouraging the Beauvoir, he was curious at least. How far would Edward go?

There was a grin on those lips, he could just feel it. Edward soon enough closed the gap, stealing a amiable kiss, just a brush of their lips together, he could hear the tightening of sheets in Edward's grasp from either side of him. Kevin had never been kissed like that before, it felt like it lasted an eternity. The warmth of Edwards very soft and surprisingly smooth lips against his own was unimaginably inviting. He wanted to add to the kiss so he cautiously moved his lips, kissing Edward back. 

This granted Kevin an amused what could be thought of a scoff. Edward was quick to combat this, not wanting to let Kevin get any sort of upper-hand on him. He kissed back harder, his lips now pushing Kevin into the bed. He wouldn't own up to the muffled sound that erupted from him. Both silently knew who had made such a noise. Kevin could hear the sound of Edward's lips softly pushing and sucking at his own. The was coupled with his own heart rate skyrocketing. Kevin soon enough decided he needed air, his lungs began to burn, his fingers moving to lightly over the front of the brunette's shirt. He didn't even have to push at the other before he pulled back. A small string of saliva connected them as they stared. Neither one of them speaking

Edward listened to Kevin pant, he couldn't help but watch him. This almost predatory look probably didn't help him much, but Kevin looked so soft here. His cheeks a deep rose and his breath came out in very light ragged bursts. His fingers slowly unraveled themselves from the bed sheets below, having to remind himself that the red head's parents were just a room over. He didn't need to get worked up over this. Slowly he moved from his lips to his ear, slowly kissing the shell of Kevin's ear. “I can't help myself with you.” Was all he purred before completely pulling off. Kevin sat up immediately, his glasses askew and his hair a mess, this did not look like they simply kissed.


	10. Chapter 10

Kevin sat up in his bed as soon as Edward had moved away, now more across the room. Kevin's deep green eyes were still locked on Edward, the way he had spoke to him just then and the kiss. That was at the forefront of his mind. Why did he kiss him? Why would Edward want anything like that when it came to Kevin, he hated him. Right? None of this made sense. Sure the red head had once thought of Edward as cute and sweet. But that was long gone it seemed. They way Edward acted now was volatile, frustratingly so, and yet... Kevin wanted to kiss him again. 

Why would he put himself in this vulnerable state around a person that was now known to be unpredictable and has demonstrated it on a multitude of instances? The red head was so confused and lost. His eyes tracked the brunette as he moved about the room. Kevin bit his lip a moment, unsure if he should speak on the matter or let the looming silence hang in the air above their heads. Slowly Kevin moved to stand from his bed and approach Edward. But as Kevin opened his mouth to speak there was a sudden sharp noise. A ring tone accompanied by buzzing. Edward's body went from that slumped menacing demeanor to yet another tense, shoulders back, straight and perfect. His eyes also held the twinge of... fear? Aggravation? Possibly it was both, yet it contorted his expression in a way Kevin hadn't seen before. 

Edward's brow furrowed as he gripped his phone, taking it out to look at it. There was a deep sigh through his nose, he was trying hard to hide his feelings. Making what Edward possibly believed to be subtle gestures. But his body language betrayed him, it was loud and upfront with his emotional state. Something in him seemed to be breaking inside just starting at the call. It was dread. Those blue eyes made a small dart for the door, should he leave to take this? Would that set off alarm bells? All of this thinking seemed to take hours, though the phone had only rung twice so it was possibly moments. If he let it ring he would get a very disgruntled voice mail in return.

As much as Edward hated it, he decided to take the call. Five minutes. Five minutes every Friday at 6:00pm. He knew the time they called and everything down to the scheduling and yet, for some reason he had forgotten. He has never forgotten before. What have you done to him Kevin? Why have you bewitched him with such a cacophony of emotional turmoil? Things bubbling up from the past that should stay dead, that should stay buried where now at the forefront of his mind. Old feelings, thoughts, memories. Just with one glance at those green eyes. It was torment. 

Slowly, Edward answered, he couldn't fight it. “Greetings, mother, father.” He said into the phone, something that sounded so empty and rehearsed. All of this, over Edward's parents? Why would he be so worked up over a simple phone call with his parents. Kevin couldn't hear the other side, only Edwards answers. It was so formal and dry, there was no emotion in his tone. Though from the muffled voice it seemed to be the same on both ends. “Yes sir, everything has been taken care of. Yes, sir. No, sir. Goodbye.” That was it, he hung up. His shoulder's relaxed slightly. 

There was no 'I love you' no 'how was your day?'. That seemed wrong to Kevin, down to the way he greeted and spoke to him. It was as if they were more acquaintances than parents. Edward cleared his throat after he was able to compose himself. His shoulders slumped down, his cold blue eyes locked on Kevin. “You will never speak of this, with anyone or me. Understand?” It was a command not a question. 

“Alright alright, just um... Dinner should be ready soon.” Kevin tried his best to change the subject. Edward had to say he was grateful, though he possibly tried to change it out of fear not compassion. He couldn't ask any more of Kevin. The smaller green eyed man walked up to the door, slowly moving around Edward and grabbed the door knob. Pulling it open quickly. Kevin wasn't going to address what had happened. He felt as though doing so may actually hurt Edward. Yet, there was more understanding to things, especially in the past. The mannerisms he had with the other children, they way he seemed to almost mother the two Ed's on morality. Edward never got that sort of thing as a child, it was quite the projection. However he looked so empty after the call. His eyes void as he followed.

Sure enough Kevin was correct. Dinner had been done and his mother was placing plate on the table. It was a simple spaghetti and cheese bread spread. Edward seemed to stare a moment. Jealousy welling up inside him greater now. This was the life he wished he had, this was what he wanted. So simple and quaint. Yet Kevin's mother caught the stare and Edward recoiled into himself. Feeling as if he would be persecuted for such a thought. As if the woman could read his mind. 

“You don't have to stare Mr. Johnson, you can sit down you know.” She laughed lightly to her own little remark. Edward wanted to relax, all this was so inviting. He gave her the most polite smile. Yet with Kevin standing so close he could tell there was something more in it. It had such a sad undertone. Edward's mood had soured worse than it was before after that call.

“Mrs. Barr, you may address me by Edward, I do not mind.” He spoke softly to her as he sat down. Kevin taking a seat next to him. The red head had been staring at him quite a bit now. Edward gave a silent side eye glare, why was he watching him so intently. Had he said something wrong to his mother? Was the informality wrong? Anxieties started to bubble up from the hell pits in which they have laid dormant for years now. Why was he reverting? 

“And I am telling you you don't have to call me Mrs. Barr. My name is Barbra” Barbra snickered back as she sat a plate down before him and Kevin. Soon enough another man walked in. James. He was nice, giving a kind fatherly smile to the pair before sitting down across from them. Dinner was actually pleasant. Edward was practically accepted with open arms. There was no talk about much importance. Though Kevin's parents did bring up how Kevin used to speak about them when they were children. How fondly he spoke.


End file.
